


Engaged

by ijustwantacue



Series: The Three Little Kings [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Jaebeom likes his preschool teacher.





	Engaged

Jaebeom looks at the noisy kids running around the playground. He wants to concentrate on the book he’s reading but their laughters are too distracting. Though he’s not entirely interested to the story of a penguin having existential crisis after being brought up by dinosaurs, he surely doesn’t comprehend more why these kids have the instinct to shout as they run away from the ‘it’.

One of them stops to rest near Jaebeom so he taps the kid’s shoulder lightly. “Hey.”

The kid, Jinyoung, turns and realises that it’s one of his two aloof classmates. The other one is Mark who just smiles instead of talking. Meanwhile, Jaebeom stares at them with those threatening eyes. Jinyoung quickly steps away. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“Can you tell the others not to shout?” Jaebeom says with no expression, afraid they will misunderstand his tone  _again_ and someone will start crying because apparently, he’s mad.

Jinyoung manages to still misunderstand the polite request. “I’m sorry. I’ll tell them to stop playing so you can read in peace. It was Wonpil’s idea to play tag.”

Jaebeom doesn’t understand why they think they should stop and why he needs to know that Wonpil led the play today. He just nods at Jinyoung and hope that there will really be less noise now.

* * *

“Kids! It’s time to go back to the classroom!” you call out to the little creatures you let out earlier. During break time, after finishing their snacks, you bring them to the playground just outside your nursery room, so they can play under the sun.

Someone latched on your thighs and you don’t have to look down to know that it’s Jaebeom. Though the boy is quiet and not very friendly with the other kids, he seems to be attached to you.

“Hi, Jaebeommie! Did you play with the other kids?” you ask, patting his head.

Jaebeom looks up and shakes his head. “No, I was reading something.”

“Teacher, teacher! Wonpil is crying!” Nayeon chants as she runs to your direction. Seeing that Jaebeom is already there, she maintains a safe distance away. “Teacher, Wonpil is there, crying.”

You look at the direction the bunny girl is pointing at. You find Wonpil’s pink sweater hunched, the boy shaking from his cry. You turn to the kid clutching on you. “Jaebeommie, I’ll just check on Wonpil, okay?”

Jaebeom steps away and nods miserably, making you feel guilty. You have to deal with the other kid though, so you leave him alone by the gate’s entrance.

You squat in front of the crying child and smooth out his hair. “Wonpil, what happened?”

He doesn’t answer, but instead, the sobs get louder. You look at the other kids around him. “Guys, what happened?”

“Jaebeom is planning to beat up Wonpil later, that’s why Wonpil is crying,” Jinyoung tells you enthusiastically. This particular kid loves drama, you’ve noticed.

“Why would Jaebeom want to beat up Wonpil?” you ask. You know well that Jaebeom can be distant, but he won’t pick fights over something petty—especially against the sweet, smiley Wonpil.

“Because we were noisy and it’s Wonpil’s fault for saying we should play tag,” Jinyoung explains in fact.

Your brows furrowed. You look at Jaebeom who is still standing where you left him. “Jaebeommie, can you come here for a second?”

The boy starts approaching you innocently. The other kids make way for him.

“Yes, Noona?” he asks.

You smile. Among all the other kids, Jaebeom is the only one who calls you Noona. Everyone else calls you ‘Teacher’. His reason is because you don’t look like a scary teacher, but rather a kind Noona.

“Jaebeommie, did you tell Wonpil anything earlier?” you ask carefully. It’s not right to accuse and pressure the kid.

Jaebeom looks at his crying classmate then goes back to you. “No.”

“You didn’t tell him that you’ll beat him up for suggesting that they should play tag?”

Jaebeom’s eyebrows meet. “No. Why would I do that?”

You look around to find the one who pointed finger. “Jinyoungie, how did you know that Jaebeom wanted to beat up Wonpil?”

“He told me,” Jinyoung answers in confidence. “He asked me if I can tell the others to stop shouting. We were shouting because we were playing tag. We were playing tag because Wonpil told us to. So he’s angry at Wonpil. And he will beat up Wonpil later.”

You close your eyes and suck in breath. Jinyoung’s mind is too advanced. He sees nonexistent strings.

“I will not beat up Wonpil later. Noona won’t like it if I hurt other kids. I didn’t tell you to stop playing. I just wanted you to be quiet so I can read my book,” Jaebeom assures.

“But you hate us… right?” Hobi asks with a pout. “You never play with us because you hate us.”

“No. Why would I hate you?” Jaebeom asks, yet again confused where his classmates got the idea. “You don’t ask me to play with you so I don’t join.”

“I asked you once but you told me to go away,” Jinyoung chimes.

Jaebeom remembers that because it’s the first and last time someone asked him to join. “No. I told you to wait up because I have to finish my strawberry milk first.”

“It meant you wanted me to leave you alone.”

You sigh. Jinyoung, Jinyoung. The kid really has a different way of interpreting things.

“Alright,” you clap your hands to make their attention go to you. You see that Wonpil has stopped crying and is just listening at the conversation while his nose is dripping. “Jae, can you please help Wonpil fix his appearance?”

“I ain’t helping that crybaby,” the eldest among all your students refuse to cooperate.

Teaching toddlers really has a drawback. “Alright, Ilhoon, do it for me please. Make him laugh.”

Ilhoon is eager to be of service.

* * *

You talk to the class about the importance of being friends and trying to understand each other. You personally ask Jinyoung to try not to take everything to the heart. He promises to be thoughtful, only if Jaebeom will try to play with them. So you talk to Jaebeom and of course, the sweet boy agrees. You find him starting up a conversation with his seatmate, Yoo Youngjae. You overhear their plans of playing at Jaebeom’s house over the weekend.

They take their afternoon naps and wake up refreshed and ready to play again. Three o’clock means that their parents will be picking them up, so you’re glad to finish the day with no injuries—just some crying and lessons in life. One by one, parents and relatives pick up the kids.

The only one remaining is Jaebeom.

“Jaebeommie, where’s your mom?” you ask while you start arranging your things. You figure you’ll just wait with him outside. Surely his parents are arriving soon.

“My parents are farmers so they won’t be able to pick me up. I can walk to my house, like what I always do.”

You realise that you’ve never really seen anyone fetch Jaebeom. Someone else’s parents will come up to you to say that they will also take him home since his house is on the way to theirs. You would agree because you know the people as another kid’s parents. It only occurs to you now that you’ve never really met Jaebeon’s mom and dad.

“Do you want me to walk you home? It’s not that far, right?” you offer.

And though the kid had insisted that he can walk home alone, he’s now looking at you expectantly. “So I’ll get to spend more time with Noona?”

“Yeah,” you laugh a little. The kid is surely fond of you.

You walk out of the room while holding Jaebeom’s hand. Outside, you find a car parked and a familiar man leaning against it.

“Minjun-oppa!” you call, shocked but excited.

The man turns to you and smiles. You feel yourself swoon. You’ve spent the day with babies, now it’s your turn to be the baby.

“Hey, babe, work done?” Minjun asks as he approaches you cooly, hands on his pockets.

You let go of Jaebeom’s hand to give Minjun a tight hug. His work required him to go somewhere away for a week. You’ve really missed him.

“God, I’ve missed you so much,” Minjun says before picking you up and spinning you around while still on the hug. You squeal. Gosh, he’s so romantic.

“Don’t touch my Noona!” a little voice says and you hear Minjun mutter an ouch.

You look down and find that Jaebeom had thrown his bag at Minjun’s leg.

“Jaebeommie!” you scold. But seeing that the boy looks upset, you ask softly. “What’s going on? Why are you angry?”

“That person is trying to hurt you!” Jaebeom accuses, throwing daggers at Minjun with his eyes. So it’s not just Jinyoung who misinterprets things. It’s a kid thing.

“No, Jaebeom, no,” you convince him. You hold his hand again and let him nearer to the man he’s picking a fight with. “This is my boyfriend, Minjun.”

“Hello. Are you one of the kids she’s taking care of?” Minjun says with a smile. He wouldn’t be mad at a kid you’re taking care of.

“Boyfriend?” Jaebeom doesn’t even bat an eyelash at Minjun but rather throws you a confused look. “What is a boyfriend?”

“Uh… he’s someone I love. Someone I will marry someday if we decide to do so,” you come up the simplest explanation.

Jaebeom’s eyes widen. “But… didn’t you say you love me?”

“Of course I do,” you quickly answer and pick him up. You always make sure to tell each kid that you love him or her, because who knows if they need it? “I love you and all of your classmates.”

“So you’re going to marry us too?”

Oh, how creative kids are. “No, Jaebeommie,” you try to say kindly. “I love all of you because you make my work enjoyable. But I have to marry someone I would want to be with for the rest of my life. Someone I’m comfortable with, someone who makes me a better person.”

“So… I don’t make you feel comfortable? I make you a bad person?” he asks with a frown.

“No, Jaebeommie.” Gosh, kids’ logic is adorable. “But to marry someone, you need lots of requirements. First of all, you have to be of legal age. Do you know what the legal age is?”

“I’m turning five soon.”

“No, five isn’t the legal age. You need to grow taller and learn how to add fractions and finish your study and get a job. I just… can’t marry you, Jaebeommie.”

The boy looks sadder than he ever had been. You can’t even see how the other kids would be afraid of him; he looks so pure and innocent right now. “Can’t you wait for me to be taller and get a job?”

“I won’t be this young anymore. I will have wrinkles like your grandma. You wouldn’t want to marry me then.”

“No. Noona would be pretty even with white hair and wrinkles.”

You look at Minjun but your boyfriend doesn’t have the slightest idea how to help. That’s why he admires you so much, you know how to deal with stubborn kids.

“Jaebeommie,” you put him down but crouch so your eyes will level, “what do you like about Noona?”

Jaebeom pouts and think for a while. “You take care of me and give me strawberry milk. You let me play with cats. You’re not scared of me.”

You nod. “When you grow up, you’ll find someone who will also take care of you, give you strawberry milk, let you play with cats, and is definitely not scared of you. If it doesn’t happen, you can find me. Maybe I can let you meet my daughter and see if you’ll like her like how you like Noona right now. But for now, promise that you’ll study and get a job and try to find someone else who will make you feel happy like what Noona does.”

Jaebeom understand everything but there’s one thing he’s only known now. “You have a daughter…?”

“Yes,” you say with a wide smile. You’re not yet married and you look young for your age so people won’t believe it even if you tell them. You take your phone and show your lockscreen. “This is my daughter, Naya. She’s the same age as you.”

Jaebeom stares at the picture intently. “She doesn’t have teeth.”

You giggle. “No, she does. She just lost two of them when this was taken. She has a complete set of teeth now.”

Jaebeom nods. Teeth are important. “Where is she then?”

“She’s in another school because the school doesn’t allow me to teach my own daughter. Don’t worry though, you’ll be studying at the same elementary school so you’ll meet her soon.” You take the phone back, glad that you find something to soothe the kid.

“Okay… I’ll just wait for her,” Jaebeom nods to himself. Then he turns to Minjun. “You, boyfriend of Noona. You can marry her now.”

Minjun snickers. “Well, I’m planning to ask her later at dinner, but you’re making us late to our reservation.”

“What—Are you serious?!”

Minjun just gives you a wink.

“Okay. Have fun,” Jaebeom says with his biggest smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Noona. And I’ll see your daughter soon. Tell her I’ll marry her!”

Somehow, you and your daughter both got engaged at the same day.

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by an anon on Tumblr.


End file.
